Y dime papá, ¿Qué se siente besar?
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Porque ser padre era fácil, hasta que te das cuenta que tus retoños han crecido; "—Dime papá, ¿Qué se siente besar? —volvió a preguntar." Miroku podía soportar los reclamos de sus amigos, que su esposa diga que es un pervertido. Pero no tolera dar "ese discurso", porque eso solo implica una cosa; dejar crecer a sus hijos. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Pedido por CelianeM


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece. :C

**Notas de autor:** xDD de nuevo yo, ahora presentando algo más apegado a mi dulce estilo. Humor y mucho sufrimiento masculino. Espero que sea de su agrado. El reto pertenece Celiane's Madness en el foro ¡Siéntate!, Siento muchísimo no haberlo entregado en su momento, pero el final de semestre pudo más, para desgracia. Pero igual, ya soy libre como el viento y ya focus en algo que no sea la estadística.

**Claims: **Miroku x Sango. InuYasha x Kagome y Kôga x Ayame.

_Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos._

Summary: Porque ser padre era fácil, hasta que te das cuenta que tus retoños han crecido; "—Dime papá, ¿Qué se siente besar? —volvió a preguntar." Porque Miroku podía soportar los reclamos de sus amigos, que su esposa diga que es un pervertido. Pero no tolera dar "ese discurso", porque eso solo implica una cosa; dejar crecer a sus hijos. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Pedido por Celiane's Madness :D

* * *

**Y dime papá, ¿Qué se siente besar?**

* * *

—Papá.

—¿Si? —preguntó de muy buena gana Miroku.

Volteó a ver a su pequeño hombrecito, que de pequeño ya nada tenía, pero él lo seguía viendo así.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Arqueó una ceja, divertido. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando notó la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Pasa algo? —negó —¿Entonces? No me digas que de nuevo tus hermanas fueron a donde InuYasha, porque te dije que no las dejaras ir solas.

El hijo nuevamente negó. Siempre su papá con sus cosas raras, mandándolo a vigilar a sus hermanas mayores.

Pero, por esa vez no era nada de eso. Él quería hablar con su padre de hombre a hombre.

—No —respondió secamente —mis hermanas están con mamá. ¿Feliz? —Miroku soltó aire por su boca de forma aliviada —es otra cosa.

De inmediato desvío la vista, apareciendo un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

Miroku vio a su hijo por unos segundos, analizándolo: mirada desviada. Movimiento circular en su pierna, así como bastante apenado y mejillas rojizas.

Tal y como Sango lo hacía antes de ser esposos.

Lo sospechó. ¡Su hijo quería hablar de mujeres con él! Momento... No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Si reír o llorar. Era como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Su hijo miraba, aún más apenado, la escena de su padre; el trance y la cara de espanto.

En automático se arrepintió de buscar auxilio en él. —¡Papá!

Hizo un puchero, sonrojándose todavía más.

Ese grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No debía adelantarse a los hechos. Era mejor escucharlo antes de actuar o suponer cosas. Pero la mente, para desgracia, era muy poderosa. Sacudió su cabeza, despejando vagas ideas que lo asustaban. Quizá solo hizo una travesura y no encontraba cómo decirlo.

Era un niño, su niño, después de todo.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño hombrecito? —porque apenas tenía la tierna edad de trece años, no tenía por qué adelantarse a su época.

—¡Papá! —exclamó. Ya estaba seguro que fue una pésima idea buscar a su padre para hablar de eso. Se golpeó mentalmente.

Y es que, le daba vergüenza y aparte no encontraba el hilo de confianza para hablar.

—No tiene por qué darte vergüenza, soy tú papá. Quién mejor para entenderte —habló Miroku, queriendo brindar confianza. Porque era su hijo y le era imposible no preocuparse por él.

En eso tenía razón. Su padre era su héroe. Su ejemplo a seguir. Nadie mejor que él para entenderlo, aconsejarlo y apoyarlo. Porque su padre siempre ha estado ahí, pendiente de él.

Kenshin miró directo a los ojos de su padre. Éste le regalaba confianza y le daba impulso de dejar a un lado la pena para hablarle con franqueza.

—Meiko —soltó rápido y sin dolor.

Era como si ese nombre le quemara la garganta. Le causaba cierto cosquilleo en su vientre. Sudaba como loco y ni se diga de sus manos que sudaban mucho, tanto que limpió éstas, de forma desesperada, con sus ropas.

—¿Y bien? —afinó su oído, moviéndose hasta donde estaba su hijo.

Algo malo habían hecho esos dos pequeños. Tan tiernos e inofensivos. Tenían la misma edad, por eso eran muy traviesos.

—¿Qué diablura hicieron ahora Meiko y tú? —Meiko era una tierna lobita, hija de Kôga y Ayame. Era la compañera y amiga de su hijo.

Solo eso. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó con picardía, elevando sus cejas sugerentemente.

Él habló en tono de burla. Queriendo juguetear con su hijo para eliminar la tensión. Pero, lo que Miroku ignoraba era que, su juego no era tan inofensivo como creía.

—Papá... ¿Qu-é se siente besar?

Abrió los ojos como plato. Se atragantó con su propia saliva, jamás creyó que su hijo fuera tan directo y mucho menos que él se empezaría a sofocar. Estiró, para alejar un poco, el cuello de su ropa. Apretaba, y lo que respiraba no pasaba de esa zona.

Kenshin observó las gotas de sudor que brotaban de la frente de su padre.

Era mejor hablar con mamá. Siempre era mejor mamá.

Y fue ahí cuando a Miroku ya no le gustó la conversación. Qué precoz resultó su hijo. Él que creía que quería confesar su nueva travesura. Pero, no y no. El señorito de solo trece, hágale usted el favor, ¡TRECE AÑOS! Quería hablar de temas para adultos.

Ahí lo comprendió todo... Sus hijos estaban creciendo. Él se estaba haciendo viejo.

A lo mejor por la edad ya se asustaba con esos temas.

—¿Cómo? —a lo mejor no había escuchado bien.

Kenshin tomó aire, totalmente rojo. —¡QUÉ SI QUÉ SE SIENTE BESAR!

Llevó la palma de su mano a la frente. Resignado.

Había llegado el momento, el cual no sabía afrontar. Todo era mejor cuando él era un bebé, así no se mortificaba tanto.

—Eres muy pequeño para preguntar eso —evadió con recelo. Porque le dolía que creciera, le dolía que fuera tan rápido y dolía más que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Tengo TRECE! —gritó con orgullo.

Lo observó. Era alto, ya le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos como él. Era su vivo retrato.

—Dime papá, ¿Qué se siente besar? —volvió a preguntar.

Miroku, que quería salir de ahí mejor tomó del brazo a su hijo y sugirió en ir a buscar a su madre y a sus hermanas.

Sanguito lo iba a salvar. Como siempre lo hacía.

~O~

—Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá.

Repetía sin agotarse. Había agarrado cuerda y su paciencia era llevada al límite.

Miroku arrastraba por la aldea a su hijo. Buscando tiempo, buscando su esposa y buscando distracción.

—Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá. Papá —hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire —dime, dime, dime, dime... ¡DIMEEEE!

Suspiró. ¿De dónde se apaga? Él no iba a responderle nada, que Sango lo haga. Ella es más tierna, ella es mujer y es mamá. Qué más quiere.

—Estoy seguro que tu mamá tiene una mejor respuesta que la mia.

Siguió arrastrando al pequeño precoz.

—Pero, papá... ¡Tú has besado a mamá, tú sabes! —pataleó haciendo que su padre se sonrojara —¡Yo he visto!

La quijada de Miroku se impactó contra el suelo. Por qué sabía eso... Ah, porque los había visto. Por qué los vio. Qué hace preguntando esa cosa. Es solo un niño...

—Kenshin —soltó el agarre para verlo directo a los ojos —por qué preguntas eso.

Tenía que saberlo, aunque diera miedo.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco. —Porque Meiko me pidió uno.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —le gritó completamente histérico —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —esa era la angelical voz de su mujer. La campana lo había salvado.

—Mamá. ¿Qué se siente besar?

Sango alternó su vista entre su esposo y su hijo. Recordó los viejos tiempos, en los que su excelencia, era un completo pervertido que le pedía un hijo a todas las mujeres...

Y la pregunta de su hijo. No, no.

¿Heredó sus perversiones o lo está pervirtiendo?

* * *

—¡¿Qué le has estado enseñando a Kenshin?!

Sango lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo mataba con su tradicional mirada recriminatoria.

—Si en tu juventud no hubieras sido un monje pervertido, mi dulce Kenshin no preguntaría eso.

Ajá. Todo lo malo era por él. Todos los defectos de sus hijos eran por él y solo por él.

—Yo no hice nada, Sanguito.

No le sirvió. Su mujer aún nada le creía.

Si no tuviera su sucio historial, nada pasaría. En vez de sermonearlo a él, por su mala conducta del pasado, reprendería al precoz de su hijo.

—Es verdad Sanguito.

Ella seguía en su papel de esposa digna. Molesta por las enseñanzas a su pequeño hijo y harta del cinismo. Como si no lo conociera, por qué lo niega.

—Sanguito, escúchame por favor —resopló abrumado —Sanguito, mi amor —suplicó —Sanguito, mi cielo —todo era inútil —Sanguito. Sanguito. Sanguito.

El enojo en el corazón de Sango comenzó a derretirse, como siempre ese monje cambiando su estado de humor con absoluta facilidad y en muy poco tiempo.

Resopló cansada de su debilidad.

—No sé a qué juegan él y Meiko —hizo cara de desagrado, imaginárselo no le gustaba en absoluto.

—¿Cómo? —abrió sus castaños ojos, dispuesta a escuchar lo que su marido iba a contarle.

—Dice que Meiko le pidió un beso.

Sango ladeó los labios y empezó a comparar, inevitablemente, a la niña y su madre. Ayame era muy terca y decidida, no era de las que ocultaban sus sentimientos, al contrario. Meiko era igual que ella.

—Awww, ¡Qué bonito! —se sonrojó, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción —¡Se gustan! Es el primer amor de Kenshin.

Aplaudió contenta.

Miroku no lo creía. Hace cinco minutos casi lo mata por 'dizque' heredarle malas conductas a su hijo y, ahora, su mujer aplaude las perversiones que 'Ayame' le heredó a su hija.

Mujeres... Siempre tan raras.

Él no le encontraba emoción a nada. Era solo un niño que se estaba adelantando a su época. A su edad solo debe importar jugar, correr, comer, jugar y dormir. Nada de novias, eso no entra ahí. Además, por sobre todas las cosas, si sus hijas saben que su hermano menor tiene novia, ellas van hacer lo mismo.

Y eso solo implicaba una cosa. Y él no quería eso, no quería que sus hijos crecieran porque dolía.

—Tienes que hablar con él —comentó Sango.

—Está bien, yo me encargo de decirle que no está en edad de besar niñas —dijo con seriedad —además si Kôga se entera, me mata.

Porque él idolatraba a su hija y la cuidaba de todos los 'lobos' hambrientos que la rodeaban. Y sí, su hijo era un lobito hambriento.

Sango se acercó a él y lo tomó de la oreja, para acercarlo a ella. —Vas a hablar con tu hijo de hombre a hombre —pronunció lentamente para que captara —porque es tu hijo, porque está creciendo y porque yo quiero. ¿Entendido?

Y como no, cuando Sanguito lo tomaba de la oreja y la jalaba hasta ella, era porque estaba enojada y él tenía qué hacer algo. Y ese algo era hablar con su hijo.

* * *

—¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! —chillaron en unísono las gemelas.

Las orejitas de perro, tal y como las de su padre, se removieron con temor al escuchar esas voces. Tembloroso corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta esconderse detrás de las faldas de su mamá.

Kagome río ante eso. Siempre pasaba así cuando la familia de Sango y Miroku iban a cenar a la suya.

—Kaito, no seas grosero.

—¡Kya! —refunfuñó como su padre.

Sí, ese pequeño era idéntico a su padre. Ambos con el mismo genio.

—Me asusta que sean dos —dijo infantil.

Kagome sonrió tiernamente ante eso. Era digno hijo de InuYasha.

—Pero no te van a hacer nada.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Su mamá siempre le convencía de que esas dos niñas eran totalmente inofensivas. Pero gran mentira, de inofensivas no tenían nada.

—No saldré de aquí —dijo con firmeza. Hoy, por primera vez, no se cegaría por las palabras de su madre.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo; Mitsuko y Natsuko acosándole. Una de su lado derecho, la otra del lado izquierdo. Gritaban, le tomaban su cabello, jugaban con sus orejitas. No, no era de su agrado.

—¡InuYasha! —gritó Kagome. El aludido rápidamente entró en acción —haz que tu hijo salga de aquí.

Y los dejó solos, viéndose mutuamente sin entender lo que la mujer pedía.

InuYasha siempre tan distraído. Y Kaito en su papel de digno y orgulloso. Y ella dando lo mejor para la cena.

—Sal —fue lo poco que dijo InuYasha, procediendo a seguir a su mujer.

—No.

—Que salgas —y en su pose de maltratador de niños elevó su mano apuñada para obligarlo a salir.

—No —vio a su padre directo a los ojos, sin titubear. Él no iba a salir de ahí.

Suspiró llenándose de paciencia. Sospechaba que esto iba para largo. —Eso es porque…

—Porque me dan miedo.

Entrecerró los ojos, algo confundido y sorprendido por la revelación. —¿A esas dos niñas? —no lo creía —a Sango es a la que le deberías de tener miedo, más cuando se enoja.

Porque esa mujer era escalofriante cuando te miraba fríamente. Bastaba recordar las miradas "matonas" que le lanzaba a Miroku.

Kaito miró con sus castaños ojos, como los de su mamá, a su padre. —Son dos, dan miedo.

—No te van hacer nada, son dos niñas. Tú eres más fuerte —sonrió para darle confianza.

—Puedo con una, pero con otra igualita…

InuYasha acarició con su mano la cabeza de Kaito, revolviendo sus cabellos. —No seas miedoso —Kaito infló sus cachetes indignado —sal para que tu mamá no se enoje con nosotros.

—Pero…

El de cabellos blancos lo interrumpió. —Yo te protegeré —guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía dándole seguridad a su hijo. Éste le correspondió, era lo que InuYasha buscaba en cierta forma, convencerlo, y con ese gesto afirmó que confiaba en él y saldría de ahí antes de que Kagome entrara para regañarlos.

—Vamos.

Y Kaito lo siguió, confiando plenamente en su padre. Con él y con colmillo de acero en a su lado, nada malo pasaría.

Una vez estando, donde todos los esperaban, Kaito observó el ambiente; la tía Sango hablando con su mamá y ayudándole un poco. El tío Miroku viéndolo raro, porque ya se habían acercado sus hijas a él.

—Papá —tomó su ropa para detenerlo.

InuYasha asintió, pensando en que, fuera lo que fuera, Kaito solo tenía diez años.

—¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! —cantaron las gemelas —¡Kaito!

—No es tiempo para juegos —comentó Miroku —ya está la cena.

Y así fue como Kaito se vio salvado y podía comer tranquilo porque esta vez las gemelas quedaron muy separadas de él y tenía a su papá a un lado. Qué más podía pedir; la cena rica, ellas lejos y vigiladas por su receloso padre y él protegido por el suyo.

—Tía Kagome…

—¿Si?

—¿Qué se siente besar?

Preguntó Kenshin. Seguía con la curiosidad, ningún adulto le había querido responder.

Miroku comenzó a ahogarse con el arroz que tragaba. Sango se puso roja. InuYasha abrió los ojos, pero luego gruñó.

—Lo que le enseñas a tu hijo Miroku.

Kagome quedó vacilando un rato, no sabía que decir. Aunque estaba tan impactada que no iba a decir nada. El único ruido procedente de ella era su "ah, ah".

—Papá, es cierto —preguntó Natsuko.

La cara del monje se puso absolutamente de todos los colores. En primera por el lugar en donde le preguntaron, la segunda por quiénes preguntaban y tercera porque no sabía por dónde salir huyendo. De un lado estaba Sango y de otro estaba InuYasha.

Tosió descontroladamente. El ataque de tos era por los nervios.

—Cu-ando-do termine-mos de-e cenar —fue todo lo que dijo Sango.

Ese discurso tenía que darse rápido.

~O~

—Solo a ti se te ocurre enseñarle eso a tu hijo.

Miró a su amigo, cruzado de brazos y recargado en un árbol. InuYasha desaprobaba esas conductas imprudentes.

No tenía armas para defenderse, su negro historial abalaba esos momentos de loca juventud en el que iba de mujer en mujer pidiendo hijos. De eso no tenía salvación pero él jamás ha hablado con su hijo de eso y mucho menos lo anda "pervirtiendo" como todos creen, de eso es totalmente inocente.

—Me temo que ha llegado el momento —ignoró las ofensas de su amigo y resopló resignado.

No podía congelar el tiempo y echarlo atrás. Sus hijos estaban creciendo y lo inevitable había llegado, no podía demorarse más, y porque su mujer le obligaba y su moral como padre ejemplar también le taladraba para hacerlo.

InuYasha lo vio extrañado. —Qué patético Miroku.

Vio al monje alejarse, más lentamente y con un poco de incertidumbre. Estaba presenciando al Miroku que pocas veces se ve. Sonrió de medio lado, poco quedaba de aquel pervertido que les ayudó en la batalla contra Naraku. Ahora era distinto. Más maduro y más controlado por Sango.

* * *

Contemplaba las estrellas en el cielo. Suspiraba conforme se encandilaba, levemente, con el brillo de éstas y sus ojos azules eran como un espejo que reflejaba tal brillo. De pronto sintió la compañía de alguien a su lado.

Era su padre, que se sentó en la hierba. Y lo imitó, Miroku contempló el estrellado cielo en silencio con su hijo por varios minutos.

—Hijo…

Resopló. Dando inicio a su discurso. Kenshin no dijo nada, pero oía atento a su padre.

—Lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy importante —prosiguió, aclarando su garganta —ya no eres un niño pequeño, estás creciendo y es normal que te gusten las niñas —con ese niñas se refería a Meiko.

Kenshin rodó los ojos con fastidio y algo apenado por lo que su papá tenía que decirle, porque él se imaginaba a que venía eso, pero decidió callar.

—Este día tenía que llegar y aunque resulte difícil,es imposible detener el tiempo y hacer que ustedes se queden pequeños —sonrió con nostalgia. Kenshin no tuvo valor de cortarle las alas a su papá —a lo que va mi plática es que es hora de que sepas cómo… cómo nacen los bebés.

Soltó rápido y sin dolor. Directo como una bala, así dolía menos y esa sensación desaparecía más luego.

Kenshin quería que la tierra lo devorara por completo. Tan bien y tan cursi que había iniciado para terminar con eso. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene su papá?

—Por ejemplo, mira —buscaba las palabras correctas; cero traumatizantes y cien por ciento entendibles —como la historia de la abejita y la florecita. Cuando la abeja pica…

—¡AAAAH! —se paró, tapándose los oídos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Papá. Te quiero mucho, pero mira… no soy tonto ya sé cómo nacen los bebés.

Soltó casi con reproche.

Ahora Miroku fue quien se levantó del suelo en un solo salto. Gritando histéricamente. Él solo tenía trece, cómo iba a saber eso. Era un pecado. Su hijo era mucho más precoz que él a su edad. Daba miedo, era como un monstruo. Uno bien lujurioso.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —sino lo supo por él, por quién lo va a saber.

—Mis hermanas me dijeron.

El mundo dejó de girar en esos momentos.

Sus dulces princesas no eran tan inocentes, él inocente aquí era él. Sentía los músculos tensos y el rostro desencajado. ¿Cómo saben eso? Kenshin alzó los hombros con desgano.

—¿Papá, estás bien? —se preocupó. Tenía mucho rato sin moverse y sin decir nada.

Movió de un lado a otro su mano frente al rostro de su papá, pero fue inútil. Seguía en su papel de estatua. Lo tocó por el dedo índice, seguía sin reaccionar.

—Tu-us hermanas cómo saben eso.

—No lo sé.

Silencio por unos minutos. La respiración del monje era irregular.

Todos sus mocosos eran precoces. Y no era por su culpa. Sentía indignación. O sea, hace mucho que sus retoños crecieron y él no se dio cuenta. ¿Cuántos más, eh? ¿Cuántos más?

—Bien —soltó aire… tenía que terminar la charla con su hijo. Después les lavaría el cerebro a sus hijas por pervertidas —¿Qué sientes por Meiko?

Ahora sí que parecía niño pequeño. Solo lo era cuando le convenía. Su sonrojo y su torpe actuar se lo demostró, pero en vez de reír prefirió seguir serio. Necesitaba seriedad para que no se descarriaran sus hijos. Que el mundo, feo ya estaba.

—Te gusta.

—¡NO! —ni él se creía eso.

—Cómo que no, mírate.

Punto para su papá. —Está bien…

—Es muy bonito enamorarse, no tiene nada de malo. Y lo mejor es cuando eres correspondido —casi, casi haciendo poesía continuó hablando —cuando conocí a tu madre, pensé que no había visto a mujer tan más bonita.

—Eso me pasa con Meiko —se animó a decir.

Miroku asintió. Ya era algo. —Cuando estás con una persona que te gusta, siempre tratas de protegerla y hacerla lo más feliz posible.

—Mejor que otra persona le enseñe lo que es el amor —se sumó una tercera voz a la conversación, provocando que los dos girasen atrás.

—Kôga…

—La versión del amor de tu papá es muy retorcida —estaba con su habitual pose; brazos cruzados y la misma mirada de que era superior —solo andaba frotando los traseros a las muchachas.

Kenshin volteó a ver a su papá, que de inmediato río nerviosamente y alzó sus manos al cielo.

Por eso es que él había ido hasta allá, no quería que el hijo del monje pervertido se propasara con su niña. Eso no lo iba a permitir jamás. Menos mal que era muy rápido y llegó a tiempo. ¿Qué hubiera sido si como técnica de conquista le dice que le frote el trasero a su hija?

Como buen padre protegía a Meiko, pensaba que nadie era digno de ella. Pero de ese niño al hijo del perro apestoso, prefería a este niño para su hija. Pero si por él fuera… nadie, nadie se le acercaría a su dulce hija.

—¿Vas a dar tips de cómo provocar celos? —cuestionó con suspicacia, recordando todos los episodios de celos de InuYasha con él.

—No —comentó —vine para decir que cuidado con Meiko —suspiró, porque ella era su debilidad.

~O~

Absolutamente toda la noche Kôga estuvo ahí hablando con Kenshin y él de su hija, amenazándolos y dando cátedra de lo que es el amor y de lo que es saber amar. Miroku se sentía frustrado, un extraño pudo más que él en ese tema. Le habían arrebatado, ya, dos temas de vital importancia para la relación de padre e hijo.

—Papá —ya estaba un poco cansado de tanta charla. Escuchó cosas cursis toda la noche.

Ahora sabía que las mujeres eran bastante complicadas, que a veces se enojaban de la nada y se tenía que disculpar. Y si ellos se enojan, igual se tienen que disculpar. Sabía que las flores era una buena opción. También las palabras bonitas, el ver los atardeceres. Que la confianza era una clave. Ya no había dudas de nada, o de casi nada.

—¿Sí?

—Dime papá, ¿Qué se siente besar? —porque desde el principio esa fue su pregunta y nunca se la respondieron.

Supo de todo menos de lo que quería.

Supo que no tenía que olvidar ningún detalle. Pero ignora lo que se siente juntar sus labios con los de otra persona. Y él aún quería saber.

—Es indescriptible.

—¿Inde qué?

Miroku soltó una gran carcajada. Pequeño, no sabía el significado de muchas palabras pero quería saber cosas para adultos. Era todo un pillín.

—Primero sientes mariposas en el estómago, nervios, te sudan las manos. Pero la sensación es hechizante.

—¿Hechizante?

—Sí. Porque quieres que nunca termine.

—No entiendo —cruzó sus brazos.

Y su papá río nuevamente. Tenía trece, había cosas que aún tardaría en comprender.

—Ya lo entenderás…

Kenshin infló sus mejillas. ¿Qué de hechizante y bueno tenía que te sudaran las manos? Miroku comenzó a caminar, esperaba ser seguido por su hijo, pero este todavía tenía una preguntita que hacerle.

—Papá…

—Dime.

—¿Por qué cuidas mucho a mis hermanas?

Suspiró… —_Porque hay tanto pervertido suelto por ahí._

* * *

_No se me ocurrió nada mejor para terminarlo. Hice lo mejor que pude :C xDDDD Espero que sea de su agrado. Nuevamente una disculpa por no haberlo tenido a su tiempo. Pero, venga. Decidí poner un leve romance entre el hijo de Sango y Miroku con la hija de Koga y Ayame porque a Celi, le gusta esa pareja. Sé que no hubo aparición de Ayame, pero de que existe la pareja en el fic, la existe. Y ya a lo último, bueno ¿qué le iba a decir Miroku a su hijo? Sabe cómo se hacen los bebés y qué hacer con las mujeres, pero no qué se siente besar. Pero para saberlo se tiene que besar, no? pero cómo le iba a decir eso, viendo como están las cosas..._

_Comprende muchas cosas, pero no lo que quería saber. x_x medio todo lo que quieran. Raro? bueno sí, así soy yo :B jajaja _

_Gracias por leer. :D _


End file.
